Dear FanFiction Writers
by 101olive4u
Summary: The characters of Divergent's opinions about things written about themselves. A file of complaints from their viewpoints!
1. Chapter 1: Tris

**Hello, my loves! Here I am writing you a oneshot about all the repeated things I've seen in Divergent Fanfics. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not criticizing anybody ONE BIT, I've just seen these things and thought of how Tris would react to them! So really, I'm not criticizing ANYONE! **

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers, I am here talking to file an...observation of all the cliches written in many, many of your stories about me.

_1. I am not strangely fluent in any languages aside from English._

_2. I do not get raped by Peter or someone in every story._

_3. I do not go to the hospital in every story._

_4. I am not freakishly rich and drive a Ferrari._

_5. I am not an amazing singer._

_6. I assure you that my friends do not call me Trissypoo_

_7. Lauren is not after my boyfriend._

_8. I am not a famous popstar._

_9. My friends do not try to hook me up with Tobias in every story by having us play Seven Minutes of Heaven._

_10. I do not fall in love with Tobias after the third chapter of every story._

_11. No, no matter how much you wish it to be, my boyfriend is not a Sex God._

_12. Nita is not after my boyfriend._

_13. Primrose Everdeen is not always my coffee ordering name, sometimes I go for Ginny Weasley._

_14. I am not amazingly good at every single thing I do._

I could go on forever, but I've decided to save your time. So all in all, I wish I were all of these things, but I doubt anyone is exactly like that! But I must praise all of you smart authors for always writing ONE cliche that IS very true! And that is Christina DOES drag me on ridiculously long and extended shopping trips to buy me exposing clothing because she doesn't think I 'take enough risks.' Hello, I am a Dauntless! How could she say that? You should see the things she tries to get me to wear….He he, better stop talking, shouldn't I?

I still love all of you amazing FanFiction Writers, every last one of you!

_Tris_

P.S. Ya know, you could always write about me conquering the world with my sexy boyfriend by my side….That would be a good one….

* * *

***Sniff* My first Divergent oneshot! Wowza! But if no one likes it, I can definitely delete it. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone in anyway,if I have, I can definitely delete.**

**But please, I'd love to hear what you think! ;) Leave a review, if you could and would!**

**I love you all!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

**HI GUYS! So I decided that this story wasn't going to be a oneshot but multiple chapters! Yay! So here's Tobias's!**

**Just a reminder to anyone reading this, this story is purely for entertainment! I am not criticizing anyone's writing nor judging people's ideas. Just some observations I've made and decided to put into a story! I luv all of you, don't worry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear people that apparently write about my life,

First of all, HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? That's a little creepy….

But since you apparently know me, here's some things you've got wrong…

_1. I am not a person that hated girls until Tris came along. I just didn't find the perfect girl! That's perfectly understandable! Right?_

_2. I do not punch Eric or Peter every story. I mean, what's that about?_

_3. I am not obsessed with cars. Who even came up with that idea? I feel confused._

_4. I assure you that I've never been dared to go into the Pit and twerk for an audience. You don't have proof of that….._

_5. Zeke and I are not drinking buddies._

_6. Uriah is not after my girlfriend._

_7. Extremely protective?! What, nooooo, not me!_

_8. I am not the quarterback on my high school's football team. I don't even go to high school…_

_9. No matter how much you lovely ladies out there wish, I am neither vampire nor werewolf._

_10. I am not 'Prince Tobias' from 'The Kingdom Of Eaton.' Hmmmmmmm…..that'd be cool, though….alright, scratch that….._

_11. I am not the brother of someone named 'Jace Lightwood'. Or was it 'Jace Herondale'? 'Morgenstern'? 'Wayland'?! Who is this guy?!_

_12. I do not participate in an event called 'The Hunger Games.' Whatever that is….And who's Peeta? I know I don't like him. I just don't._

So…..yeah. I mean, it'd be cool to be a werewolf quarterback twerking tribute prince with a brother named Jace-Just Jace. But sadly, that probably won't come true. *tear*

Well,I've got to go. Have a whole day of eating Dauntless cake to get to!

_Tobias_

P.S. Like Tris said, conquering the world with me, the sexy, is always a good idea! Keep that in mind.

* * *

**SOOOOO... How was it? Leave a review! I love hearing from all of you! Thanks SO SO SO SO much to my seven lovely reviewers on the last chapter!**

**I'll update soon, PROMISE!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Christina

**Hello, loves! Olive here again! Wowza, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated! Wowza... Anywho, thank you so much to all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited the last two chapters! I really do appreciate it! (Why isn't Favorited STILL not a word? I just don't get it! What's up with that?...Oh whee! What's up with that! What's up with that!) **

**As specially requested by the very sweet reviewer _I Am A Werewolf Girl, _I give you...CHRISTINA!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Christina here! And I'm here today to give you a list about ME! Well, the me that you write about in your stories…..

_1. I am not a shopping zombie. I just happen to like shopping as a hobby and go every week and have a map of the mall memorized in my head…..Nothing strange._

_2. I am not a fashion zombie. I just think that you cannot live without having style and I like to fix people up who need help with looking good. That isn't weird either…_

_3. I am not a makeup zombie. I just happen to like to make my face pretty by using a special routine I've formed over the years and force-I mean, help others with theirs. Again, that's not weird!_

_4. I am not Tris's maid. No. No way. Nope. Just….no. Nu uh. Girl, you did not just suggest that..._

_5. I have not, will not, or even think about dating Uriah. Marlene would kill me and throw my body into the chasm. Just kidding, she's too nice to do that! Right…?_

_6. I have never had my hair dyed pink by Zeke, or Uriah, OR Four! If that did happen, there wouldn't be a Zeke, a Uriah, or a Four anymore…._

_7. I am not a fulltime matchmaker. Ooh, that'd be fun though…...OOH! Those two over there look cute together….!_

_8. I do not personally pick out each of my friends' clothing and match their outfits to their boyfriends'. Whaaaaaaaaat?! That's weird! Where'd you ever get an idea like that!...*Cough* How did you find out!?*Cough*_

_9. The mall is not my second home._

_10. I am not boy crazy._

_11. I do not get in the way of other peoples' love lifes! I merely make suggestions about how to be better couples and why or why not their relationships work…._

_12. I am not an angel. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

So I hope that this list has helped define facts from lies! Because I am not a zombie angel matchmaker that has pink hair and is obsessed with shopping. Because I'm not. Really. Well…

Got to go! Willydilly is calling me! Oops! Did I say that out loud?

Love and fashion!

_Christina_

P.S. Ya know, you could always do a story about Princess Christina who shops all day and HAS a maid, and isn't one. OOH, and is engaged to Prince Willydilly! Oops, I said that again, didn't I…...

* * *

**And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Christina! How'd you like it?! Was it good?! I hope it was good!**

**Just a little reminder to all of you, I am not criticizing your decisions on story choices in any way! This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to criticize! Because I love you...even if I don't know you...but I still love you! *Air kisses* Mwa mwa!  
So I hope that you have the time to leave a review, favorite, follow, or PM to me! I really do appreciate it! **

**Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter, Zeke next week! (Hey hey hey! That rhymed!)**

**Luv ya!**


End file.
